warofninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Aoiro Village (mission list)
Pre-Reborn mission list Post-Reborn chapters and missions Prodigy Guard Duty: Aoiro Tadashi has called Aoiro Asami to his office, who doesn't exactly know what he wants her for. She speculates that he is going to assgin her to a mission but quickly draws her thoughts back because she thinks he'll tell her to train more. However after Tadashi praises her, he assignes her to a mission. she is sent on guard duty to a village within the Aoiro territory called "Nake". Easy Difficulty: 9 Collaboration Points Nomal Difficulty: 12 Collaboration Points Hard Difficulty: 15 Collaboration Points Penalties by Level Easy Difficulty: -0 Collaboration Points Nomal Difficulty: -3 Collaboration Points Hard Difficulty: -6 Collaboration Points *Securing the Trader: After returning from the guard duty at "Nake", Tadashi wants asami to help in stopping a warlord called "Masuo Junzo" who is a shogunate general who became rogue after "The Fall". Masuo Junzo wants to get his hands on the weapons Haruto, the best weapon trader sells. Tadashi assigned asami the mission of protecting Haruto while he takes care of the warlord in his own way. -Goals: 1) 12 Collaboration points (-0) Easy 2) 18 Collaboration points (-3) Normal 3) 24 Collaboration points (-6) Hard *Sting of the Scorpion: Asami safely reaches Haruto's Shop, who mentions to her a dream scroll he recieved from the Senboku warning him of a deadly scorpion in the shadows. Asami figured it would be no one other than Kage Sasori that fits those descriptions, she also mentiones Sasori is one of the best kage assassins. -Goals: 1) Win 1 battle versus Sasori (boss - easy) Easy 2) Win 1 battle versus Sasori (boss - normal) Normal 3) Win 1 battle versus Sasori (boss - hard) Hard *Epilogue; Aoiro Asami: After Asami manages to fend off Sasori, Sasori admits Asami has great skills and mentions that she is quite known. Sasori decides to leave Haruto on his own but says Asami owes her a favor. Demons and Shadows (Tadashi's Chapter): *Securing the Border: Aoiro Tadashi rushes into Aoiro Akira's office after hearing rumours of attacks on Nagawa, a small farming town deep in the Aoiro's territory. The villagers said it was done by "Red demons who attack from the shadows", according to Akira the attackers leaved already but local bandits were taking advantage of the situation so Tadashi gathered a team and headed there to take care of the situation. -Goals: 1) 12 Assassination points (-0), 6 Disruption points (-0) Easy 2) 15 Assassination points (-3), 9 Disruption points (-1) Normal 3) 18 Assassination points (-6), 12 Disruption points (-3) Hard *Looking for Reasons: Tadashi returns after taking care of the bandits, unfortnatley the Daimyo Akira has no Intel about the attack and where the Niiro savages are headed. Akira then assigns Tadashi on a mission to find out the reason of the attack executed by the Niiro and reminds him that the result of his mission may lead to an all out war with the Niiro. -Goals: 1) 15 Assassination Points (-0), 9 Collaboration Points (-0) Easy 2) 21 Assassination points (-3), 12 Collaboration points (-1) Normal 3) 27 Assassination points (-6), 15 Collaboration poins (-3) Hard *The Aftermath: After investigating and looking through the town and the victims, Tadashi sees this as an obvious Niiro attack but wonders why they attacked a small settlement as this town, because the Niiro never do that. Tadashi also wonders how the Niiro were able to sneak through the Aoiro patrols, as he is just thinking things over his eyes catch Niiro Hana a well known Niiro who mastered apuncunture techniques which are unusual for a Niiro, he decides to unleash a sneak attack on her in order to get some answers from her. -Goals: 1) Win 1 battle versus Hana (boss - easy) Easy 2) Win 1 battle versus Hana (boss - normal) Normal 3) Win 1 battle versus Hana (boss - hard) Hard *Epilogue; Tadashi: After a while, although the result of the battle was never determined Tadashi and Hana have a little conversation. Through the conversation, Hana tells Tadashi it was actually kage who staged the attack on the Niiro, Tadashi believes her but refuses to let her leave although she promised to find out the one responsible for that. Tadashi says she has to meet the Aoiro Daimyo Akira. Category:Aoiro Clan Category:Hanto Region Missions